Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Cheshire Cheshire.png|Current Image Image6.png|Proposal 01 Proposal 2.png|Proposal 02 Cheshire Proposal 3.png|Proposal 03 :I don't think so. The proposal's too dark and the current one shows her as more of herself. It even shows her eyes. Keep the current one. Cari1994 05:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :She may need some replacement as the pose in the current one is abnormal (same for Black Spider) but not this one. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 06:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer current one to be sincere btw doesn`t any one think that other profile need replacement like Robin,Artemis,and Kid flash for example.--Allanjeffs 06:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Tupka. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I have placed my proposal. This is from Infiltrator. -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 17:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::It's better, but maybe it needs to be brighter. I have no idea how Thailog gets them that bright. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 17:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Added lLight's image, cropped and brighter :D. I still prefer the current though :( ― Thailog 18:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Proposal 03 is a fine enough replacement. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:59, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I've been looking out for a suitable replacement for Cheshire since "Infiltrator", and still nothing. "Usual Suspects" may have a few suitable images though. For now, stick with the current. 06:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I spotted some, but I only had the HD in 480p, not 720p, so no good crops. There were a lot of blurry snowy backgrounds, or night skies that make the image too dark. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 14:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure how to get this, but I know a really good pose for Cheshire's profile pic. In "Infiltrator" right after she turns the corner around the van she says, "Oh I do not like being played." Right after that it shows Aqualad's footprints, and then her again. Right on the spot after her eyes stop glowing and before she starts running, she's in a pretty good pose. It's sort of tricky to catch, and it may need to be a little more lit, but it's good. Anyone else see it? --Yet Another YJ Fan Rocket Rocket.png|Current image Rocket2.png|Proposal #01 Rocket 2.png|Proposal #02 File:Rocket Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 File:Rocket Proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 :We'll have this discussion when we have the HD. This image is not the quality we're after. :Also, you don't need to upload a new version of the current image. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 07:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. I vote for the current until the HD airing is released. 07:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Same. I also believe that better shots will appear in future episodes. I believe the profile image should show a little more of her torso. —JuniperAlien (talk) 09:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: You guys can't be serious. You can use the same argument for the picture of Miss Martian, I like the new one it has a more profile image feel than the current one. I'll go with 1. --'MissMartiantrueform/font>' (talk|wall) 08:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: I second MissMartiantrueform, the profile picture looks more like a random screenshot from the episode than a profile picture. I go with 1.Redsonjustinforever ' (talk|wall) 08:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC)' ::No. It's not about getting things up as quickly as possible. It's about quality. And this image is, what? Youtube? Someone will nominate some HD images today or perhaps tomorrow. We can discuss it, and then change it. Changing the image (again) before consensus is considered deliberate disregard of policy, and thus vandalism. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 21:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::How do we even get these HD images anyways? --MissMartiantrueform/font>]] ' (talk|wall) 14:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC)' :::Added a better quality. Is this the quality you wanted, Tupka? -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 22:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like it, but I prefered her looking at the left of her. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::So whats the final verdict?Redsonjustinforever ' (talk|wall) 20:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC)' Proposal #1 is an inverted version of #2. ― Thailog 14:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :And I'll reserve my vote until we have some more choice. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Added some. Better q/not mirrored versions of the original, one with a smile. I tried looking for torso shots, but there's not many that aren't obscured by snow, night or purple. This one looks great, but it's extremely cropped. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::2 = 4. ― Thailog 18:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Retracted. I thought "Rocket2" was correct, and "Rocket 2" mirrored (naming conventions, people. Heard of them?). --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Queen Bee Queen Bee.png|Current image Queen Bee Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Queen Bee Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 The lighting isn't ideal, but better than the current. I like #1. ― Thailog 11:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) 1 is the best of all--Allanjeffs 12:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :1. The night sky is a drawback, but it's better than current. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Icon Icon.png|Current image Icon Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Icon Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 The cropping isn't ideal, but necessary and better than the current. ― Thailog 11:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Scratch that. Upload #2, which is perfect. ― Thailog 13:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::2. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::2. -- Supermorff (talk) 18:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Savage Vandal Savage.png|Current image Vandal Savage Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 For the sake of "having the best profile image available," I'm submitting #1 for debate. ― Thailog 14:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :The angle's better. For that same sake, #01. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Happy with either, both are good. -- Supermorff (talk) 18:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Usual Suspects Usual Suspects.png|Current image Usual Suspects Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Usual Suspects Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Too bad some characters are in the background, but the current one doesn't exactly "depict" the focus of the episode/title. I favor #2. ― Thailog 18:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :And it actually looks good on the infobox. ― Thailog 18:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I favor #01. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:26, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I knew you would... ― Thailog 18:26, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I prefer 2. -- Supermorff (talk) 18:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Zatanna Zatanna.png|Current image Zatanna Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Lighter background, and closer up to show her face better. Robin's presence is a bit annoying, but not distracting. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it's definitely better. She gets lost in that strange illuminus light in the current. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Edit: I'm kind of put of by the forced expression though. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely an improvement. -- Supermorff (talk) 18:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC)